


The New Student

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, M/M, Reincarnation, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you're the new student. We haven't had a new kid since Zay over there." Maya pointed and then Zay stood up, saying "Pointing is rude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ninth grade, because the two Halloween episodes drove me mad with the non existent timeline. Also I will probably not be continuing this, so do not comment with "update please!". Criticism is welcome.

Enjolras walked into what would be his new history class, hoping against hope he could sneak in undisturbed before inevitably drawing attention to himself with his knowledge of what they were learning about, which from what he could see from the windows was the French Revolution. 

"Oh, you're the new student. We haven't had a new kid since Zay over there." Maya pointed and then Zay stood up. 

"Pointing is rude." he said. Enjolras just grinned, thinking maybe this class wouldn't be so bad. 

"What's your name?" Mr. Matthews asked, looking down at his attendance list that likely had the name of the new student, but also likely had the kids who were absent there too. 

"Enjolras." he said, in a rather shockingly low pitched voice that did not at all match his appearance, with his red leather jacket being the only masculine piece of clothing on him. 

Mr. Matthews assumed this was his last name, and said "Alright, Miss Enjolras, take a seat next to Dave." The seat next to Dave was directly diagonally from Riley. 

Enjolras muscles immediately tensed when the word 'Miss' was spoken, but Mr. Matthews did not notice although Maya, with her artistic eye for detail, did. Enjolras had a speech on why the assumption that the sex on the attendance sheet was his gender was cissexist and wrong, but the word was spoken so quickly and he was already trying to figure out which student was Dave. Dave waved at him, and Enjolras sat. 

Since the lesson had been abruptly interrupted by Enjolras' arrival, students were chatting and Mr. Matthews appeared to not be trying to get them back on track, which annoyed both Enjolras and Farkle greatly. Enjolras noticed the two girls diagonal from him were holding hands, and quietly attempted to listen to their conversation due to a need for distraction from his ever present dysphoria and a slight curiosity over whether there were any other LGBT+ students at the school, although he was well aware he had no way of knowing if anyone else in the room was trans or bi. The girls were talking about Halloween. 

"And it felt like we were being possessed, but Lucas said that was what growing up is like." Riley finished her story. 

"Oh honey, after the whole ghost thing that happened last year, I wouldn't be surprised if you were possessed." 

Finally Mr. Matthews had enough sense to re-begin the lesson because no one could remember what had happened before Enjolras showed up. "Can anyone tell me what happened in the French Revolution?" he asked, only expecting a small recap before going into how that affected the monarchy afterwards. Enjolras' hand went up, and Enjolras braced himself for what would follow if he was picked. 

Mr. Matthews considered letting Farkle use his Farkle time, but he also wanted to know what the new kid had learned from his old school. "Yes Miss Enjolras." Enjolras still winced, his discomfort now obvious even to Mr. Matthews, but he recovered so quickly Mr. Matthews thought maybe it was a trick of his mind, maybe he was getting old. Enjolras then went into a long winded speech on how the French Revolution worked, and how and why he personally disliked Napoleon although does approve of the use of force if it would lead to a better life for the people, and this and that; everyone was listening to him, because Enjolras was incredibly charming and he talked in a way that made people want to listen. Even Mr. Matthews often couldn't get the ninth graders attention the way Enjolras could. Finally the bell rang and everyone ran off to lunch, with the exception of Farkle, Riley, Maya, and Enjolras. Mr. Matthews sat grading papers. He still ate seventh grade lunch.

"You're smart." Farkle said, clearly now seeing Enjolras as equal or even superior to him, but regardless certainly not a dumb-dumb. "Have you ever considered taking over the world?" 

"Actually a man also named Enjolras once tried to lead a revolution. He died in France, having led the July Rebellion, which inevitably failed because he was dead, and there was like twenty men on his side and hundreds of artillery men in the national guard. There was a book written about it. _Les Miserables. _____

"Oh yeah, I've read that book! My name's Farkle, by the way."

"It is pleasure to meet you, Farkle." Enjolras said in an exaggerated French accent. 

"The pleasure's all his, French girl." Maya interjected, and saw Enjolras immediately tense up like he had earlier. She wasn't sure what was up with that, but made a mental note to not call Enjolras French girl again. "So why are we waiting here?" 

"Because Maya, " Riley said happily "I wanted to introduce myself to the new girl." Enjolras intentionally tried to cover up his discomfort, knowing these kids meant no harm, "And since you're my girlfriend and we do everything together, you waited with me. " 

"Alright, well I'm Enjolras, and you're?" Enjolras tried to be polite, but he desperately wanted to talk to Mr. Matthews and get this gender thing cleared up. The more he heard these kids calling him a girl, the more he felt like he was back at his old school, where after Montparnasse found out he and Grantaire were both trans guys instead of girls like everyone thought, kids would intentionally use the wrong pronouns and call him he-she. Enjolras knew New York would be more accepting of boys like him, that's why he convinced his his parents to let him live with his dad instead of his mom for Freshman year.

"Riley Matthews. I'm his daughter." she said, pointing at Mr. Matthews. 

"Now can we go to lunch? Farkle already left. " 

"Sure Maya, let's go!" 

Now Enjolras and Mr. Matthews were alone. Mr. Matthews looked up, noticing the other kids gone. "Aren't you going to lunch?" he asked, curious as to why Enjolras was still here. 

"I would like to talk to you, if that is okay." 

"Sure, Miss Enjolras. My door is always open. Do you, by any chance, have a first name?" 

"Well, that was what I came to talk to you about. See, I am not a Miss. My name is Julian Enjolras, though it is likely your attendance list says something different for my first name. I am a transgender male. " Enjolras hoped this was enough. 

"Okay, thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I misgendered you, Julian. Have you talked to the principal about this?" 

"Any change of records requires a parent's permission. Both of mine are against my very existence as a male. " 

"I see. Well, I can inform your other teachers about your gender if you'd like." 

Enjolras smiled, his chest filled with relief. "Thank you sir!" 

"You're welcome, Mr. Enjolras!" Enjolras ran off to lunch, eager to talk some more with that Farkle character. 


End file.
